


язык нежности

by EvilWinter, pprfaith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Author sucks at titles, Bromance, Bruce Feels, Everyone Feels, Gen, Humor, Kinda Crack, Spoilers, Tony Feels, pop tarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWinter/pseuds/EvilWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В котором Брюс слегка растерян, а Тони - Бэмби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	язык нежности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [terms of endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416726) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



+

 

Сначала Брюс думает, что это грубость. Пренебрежение. Насмешка. Все, с чем он уже знаком, все, чего он ожидает от Тони Старка, самого богатого мудака в мире.

 

Он наблюдает за мужчиной с момента, когда тот ступает на мостик безумного корабля Фьюри (в который ему, если честно, не терпится запустить руки), и все, что он видит, это высокомерие. Гениальность, да, но и невероятное высокомерие.

 

Все же Брюс не может не быть против воли очарован тем фактом, что Тони успевает за ним, даже _обгоняет_ его, когда они пытаются выяснить намерения Локи.

 

Ровно до того момента, когда: «И я в восторге от того, как вы умеете терять контроль и становиться огромным зеленым монстром».

 

Это слегка приуменьшает очарование момента, хотя Тони и пожимает ему руку, говоря это, что странно. Обычно люди стараются держаться на безопасном расстоянии, когда они собираются сказать что-то, что Брюсу может не понравиться. (Ну, по крайней мере, на том, что им _кажется_ безопасным расстоянием.)

 

Но Тони стоит совсем рядом, пожимает ему руку и бросает слова ему в лицо. Высокомерие. Пренебрежение... да всем, на самом деле, за исключением гениальности.

 

Вот почему Брюс предполагает, что прозвища – это логичное продолжение такого поведения, легкомысленная грубость и совершенное пренебрежение приличиями и тактом. Еще один способ подразнить медведя.

 

(При условии, что высота медведя – три метра, и он способен обрушить здание на вашу голову, если вы чихнете на него.)

 

Зеленый Весельчак. Зеленый. Здоровяк. Большой Парень. Лягушонок. Кермит. Горошек. Злюка.

 

И любимая кличка Брюса за все время: Шрек.

 

Он ожидает, что в конце концов у Тони кончится запас имен, но этого так и не происходит. За те двенадцать часов, что они провели на авианосце вместе, он насчитал не менее восемнадцати обидных прозвищ, каждое из которых падает с языка Тони так же небрежно и естественно, как «дорогой» и «милый» у других людей.

 

Брюс фокусируется на этом, на числах, на способах образования прозвищ, на том, _почему_ именно они грубы, а не на заключенных в них оскорблениях. Если он будет обращать внимание на это, на небрежную гениальность Тони, распространяющуюся даже на оскорбление людей, ему не обязательно сердиться.

 

+

 

Позже он понимает, что происходит вовсе не это.

 

Тони тыкает в него острыми предметами (настойчиво), но он делает это не со зла.

 

Он испытывает Брюса, как он испытывает свои костюмы, как он испытывает всех вокруг. Он намеренно оттягивает выполнение простейших поручений Пеппер, бессмысленно спорит с Фьюри и Стивом, флиртует с Наташей и, что удивительно (или не очень), с Клинтом. Он не трогает Тора, но только потому, что даже Тони Старк не настолько бесстрашен. И вообще, Тор просто как бы... _случается_ , хотите ли вы того или нет. Тони много шутит о "стихийных бедствиях". Нельзя сказать, что он не прав.

 

Выводить людей из себя для него так же легко, как дышать, и это осеняет Брюса где-то на второй неделе пребывания в башне Старка (он собирается уехать в ближайшее время, правда, совсем скоро, завтра, на самом деле, разумеется, завтра).

 

Тони испытывает всех, потому что Тони должен знать границы окружающих его людей. Он должен знать, где он в безопасности, думает Брюс, и он уже очень долго никого кроме себя не жалел, но он жалеет Тони, когда до него наконец доходит.

 

Тони использует научный метод, чтобы определить, насколько он может доверять людям.

 

И Брюсу хочется обнять его, наверное, потому что, господи, сорокалетние миллиардеры не должны быть настолько хрупкими, настолько беспомощными перед лицом социального взаимодействия. Но именно такой он и есть. Тони до смерти боится довериться не тому человеку.

 

Так что он выводит людей из себя, пока кто-нибудь не срывается, а затем отдаляется, уверенный в том, что он с самого начала был прав в своем недоверии.

 

Тычки – часть всего этого. Как и, думает Брюс, оскорбления и прозвища.

 

+

 

Вот только... и это тоже не совсем правильно.

 

Еще долго после того, как он перестал намеренно действовать на нервы остальным членам команды (ни один из которых не убил его и не дал повода отдалиться, кроме Наташи, которая едва не сорвалась раз или два), Тони по-прежнему продолжает придумывать новые, все более изобретательные прозвища.

 

Форест (в смысле, «зеленый лес», а не Форест Гамп, спешит уверить Тони под свирепым взглядом Стива). Флаббер (что, серьезно?). Сэр Крушелот. Зеленая Машина. Фиона.

 

Это становится все более и более нелепым, и у Стива начинает вырабатываться что-то вроде нервного тика. Тем более, что Тони не стесняется использовать прозвища по коммуникаторам во время боя.

 

(По-настоящему нелепая часть заключается в том, что Брюс откликается на каждое из них, как будто это имя, данное ему при рождении.)

 

И чем дальше, тем их больше.

 

Единственный, кто смеется над большинством прозвищ (по крайней мере, над теми, отсылки к которым он понимает), – это Тор. Но с другой стороны, никто не пытался объяснить богу понятие тактичности. Никогда. В большинстве случаев Брюс вообще исключает его из своих наблюдений о команде, потому что, ну… Бог. Кроме того, Тор не очень хорошо воспринимает критику. Единственный, кто воспринимает ее еще хуже, – это Локи, и одно это говорит о них обоих даже слишком много. О них и, возможно, о навыках воспитания Одина.

 

Но. Тони. Прозвища. Брюс наконец, _наконец_ понимает до конца, когда Пеппер решает, что это прекрасная идея  – заставить Мстителей принять участие в одном из благотворительных вечеров Старка. Для публичности.

 

Каждый Мститель получает вызывающе богато украшенное приглашение с золотым тиснением, подписанное вручную самим Тони. Брюс получает два.

 

Он уже собирается указать на ошибку, когда замечает, что у них разные адресаты.

 

_Доктору Брюсу Бэннеру_

 

И _Халку_

 

Большому Парню достается его собственное приглашение. Брюс растерянно разглядывает две карточки, пока Тони бесконечно болтает что-то про смокинги и коктейли на заднем плане, когда до него наконец доходит.

 

Зеленый. Веселый Гигант. Шрек. Ноль-ноль-зелень.

 

Все эти имена относятся к Халку. И они относятся к Брюсу. Тони... Тони _признает существование_ Халка, даже когда он спрятан внутри Брюса.

 

Ха.

Стыдно, что у Брюса ушло столько времени на то, чтобы понять это. В его оправдание, никто и никогда еще не мог этого, просто посмотреть на него и увидеть их обоих, его и Халка, как равных. Те, кто вообще видел Халка, называли его монстром.

 

Но не Тони, только не Тони, потому что Тони гениален и высокомерен, но еще у него самое большое сердце, которое Брюс когда-либо видел, даже если он пытается скрыть это, и в течение последних трех месяцев, он пытался показать Брюсу каждым глупым прозвищем, что все в порядке, что он в порядке, что Тони понимает его и не осуждает.

 

Брюс вспоминает тот момент, на авианосце, когда Тони постучал по металлу под своей футболкой и сказал, что понимает. Брюс не поверил ему.

 

А стоило бы.

 

Ему действительно стоило бы.

 

– Ну, – прерывает Тони прозрение Брюса, – а что насчет тебя?

 

Он оглядывается по сторонам, обнаруживает, что все смотрят на него. Ожидают ответа, думает он. Ну, за исключением Тора, который, похоже, очарован золотыми буквами и пытается лизнуть их, чтобы проверить, настоящее ли это золото или нет.

 

Брюс взвешивает риски. Из всех них, его больше всего утомляют публичность и толпа. На вечере, несомненно, и того, и другого будет в избытке.

 

Но Тони незаметно и терпеливо поддерживал его на протяжении последних месяцев, так что Брюс решает, что стоит вернуть долг.

 

– Согласны, – говорит он, кивая, и знает, что остальные не уловили множественное число, но Тони определенно уловил, если судить по тому, что его улыбка мгновенно разгорается до пяти тысяч ватт.

 

– Здорово, – выдыхает он, хлопая Брюса по спине.

 

Да, думает Брюс. В самом деле.

 

+

 

Прозвища никуда не исчезают, разумеется, только потому, что Брюс понял их значение. На самом деле, они становятся даже более нелепыми, чем когда-либо.

 

В один прекрасный день Тони доходит до "Зеленой Машины Любви" во время собрания команды, из-за чего губы Коулсона дергаются (смех ли это или неодобрение, Брюс просто _не может определить_ ), Клинт практически катается по полу от смеха, и Стив выглядит так, как будто он сейчас начнет читать нотации.

 

Брюс улыбается ему, слегка, надеясь отвлечь его. Это немного действует. Стив только коротко хмурится в сторону Тони, говоря, что он должен перестать «выводить Брюса из себя, пожалуйста».

 

Тони кивает, улыбаясь, как святой, которым он абсолютно точно не является, и возвращается к своему красочному докладу.

 

+

 

Дело в том, что это происходит постоянно.

 

Всякий раз, когда кто-то ведет себя нормально рядом с Брюсом – сталкивается с ним плечами, хлопает его по спине, даже просто удивляет его или говорит что-то, с чем он может не согласиться, – Стив, Коулсон или даже Наташа всегда рядом, чтобы отругать их.

 

Большая часть приходится на Тони, что никого не удивляет, но и Клинт получает свою долю.

 

(Тор тоже получал бы, потому что он – что-то вроде огромного, пушистого золотистого ретривера, который не знает своей силы, но никто просто не решается ничего ему сказать, кроме Фьюри. Тони все еще принимает ставки на то, из чего сделаны яйца Фьюри. Участвуют абсолютно все, даже Коулсон.)

 

Не злите Брюса.

 

Не пугайте Брюса.

 

Не спорьте с Брюсом.

 

Не прикасайтесь к Брюсу.

 

Не дышите на Брюса.

 

Даже не думайте ничего плохого о Брюсе, потому что он может взорваться и убить нас всех.

 

Они правы, конечно, но они не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, насколько Брюс _жаждет_ этих моментов. Проводя время с Клинтом и Тони, слушая, как они огрызаются между собой, как шестнадцатилетние девочки, наблюдая за неизбежной неразберихой, в которую перерастают их ссоры, он чувствует себя одним из них.

 

Нормальным.

 

Он чувствует себя, как человек, которым он когда-то был, прежде чем его ярость отняла у него значительную часть его личности и всю его жизнь.

 

А потом, во время одной из еженедельных ночей кино, Тони перегибается через Клинта, чтобы сказать: «Передай попкорн, Могучий Мышонок», и Брюс просто передает попкорн. Он даже улыбается, потому что прозвище подходящее. Выпуклые мышцы и все такое.

 

Он знает, что Тони заметил выражение его лица, и знает, что это имя будет использовано снова.

 

Затем фильм вдруг останавливается, и Стив, с пультом в руке, встает с серьезным выражением лица. «Серьезно, Тони», – говорит он резко. - «Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что это все игра, но я ожидаю, что члены этой команды будут проявлять друг к другу хотя бы минимальное уважение. Особенно к Брюсу. Прекрати оскорблять его, пожалуйста!»

 

(Конечно же, Стив все еще говорит «пожалуйста», отчитывая кого-то, как капризного ребенка.)

 

Брюс ничего не может с собой поделать. Он вздрагивает от раздражения.

 

Потому что он знает, что Стив сделал это не намеренно, но он только что оскорбил и Брюса тоже, и он точно знает, что произойдет сейчас. Тони постоянно спорит со всеми, особенно с Капитаном Америкой, но никогда о вещах, которые ему действительно небезразличны. Никогда о вещах, которые на самом деле задевают его.

 

Так что примерно через пять секунд он найдет оправдание и сбежит. Четыре, три, два...

 

– Посмотрите-ка, у нас у всех кончились напитки, нужно срочно принести еще, кому еще пива?

 

Он вскакивает со своего места, хватает несколько пустых бутылок на ходу и практически вылетает в кухню, едва не запнувшись в процессе о Тора, который растянулся на полу между диваном и кофейным столиком, храпя на действительно впечатляющей громкости.

 

Стив встает, чтобы догнать его, чтобы исправить положение. Это то, что он делает всегда. Он держит эту команду в строю, удерживает их всех от убийства друг друга во сне (в основном Наташу), сведения друг друга с ума (Клинта и Тони) и получения всей командой запрета на появление в общественных местах по всему городу (тоже Тони. И Тор).

 

Но на этот раз он не прав, так что Брюс говорит: «Не надо».

 

«Брюс», – начинает Стив, вздыхая, думая, что Брюс просто играет роль миротворца, потому что это то, что он обычно делает. Другой Парень не любит криков. – «Он не...»

 

«Он не оскорбляет меня», – отрезает Брюс.

 

Стив – достаточно хороший парень, достаточно хороший лидер, чтобы позволить ему закончить. «Он не оскорбляет меня. Он просто... признает существование Большого Парня. Он... он не притворяется, что его нет, и я не... Стив, да Тони может меня хоть _Цветочком_ называть, мне все равно. Это его способ сказать, что он не боится меня так, как вы, ребята».

 

«Мы не…», – начинает Стив сразу же, потому что он, вероятно, даже не подозревает об этом, о том, насколько осторожным он становится. Наташа, благослови ее бог, кладет руку ему на плечо. Останавливает его.

 

Брюс пожимает плечами. «Боитесь. Вы даже в этом правы. Но иногда... Тони просто не испытывает страха передо мной, и это так здорово, знаете? Когда есть кто-то, кто не боится меня настолько, чтобы называть нелепыми, глупыми именами в лицо. Так что просто позволь ему, пожалуйста?»

 

Стив затихает, опускаясь обратно на свое место рядом с Черной Вдовой, отдавая ей пульт. «Прости», – говорит он в конце концов, глядя прямо на Брюса, потому что вот такой он человек. Он настолько хороший, что у Брюса от этого иногда ноют _зубы_ , и он знает, что у Тони от этого мурашки, потому что оба они не должны даже _приближаться_ к подобным людям.

 

Брюс вздыхает, отмахивается от него, потому что да, Стив искренне просит прощения. Но он также делает это снова. Останавливает спор до его начала. Уступает. Что угодно, только бы не разозлить Брюса.

 

Несколько секунд стоит тишина, прежде чем Тони возвращается в комнату, громко шаркая, со стаканом виски в руке и без пива, бессвязно и громко рассуждая о чем-то абсолютно не имеющем отношения к предыдущему разговору, и да, он явно подслушивал под дверью. Он _снова_ почти падает, запнувшись о Тора, и никто никогда не обвинял Тони Старка в грациозности жестов, но это настолько перебор, что Брюс едва сдерживает смех. Или, может быть, слезы.

 

Он подталкивает Клинта в сторону, и тот закатывает глаза, бормочет что-то про «эпический броманс, тоже мне, гейство сплошное» и двигается ближе к краю дивана. Когда Тони проносится мимо, все еще говоря со скоростью сто миль в час, они оба хватают его за запястья и рывком усаживают между собой. Брюс забирает стакан из его руки, Клинт роняет миску попкорна ему на колени, и на этом и стоило бы закончить.

 

Вот только Тони все еще разговаривает.

 

– Заткнись, Тони, – говорит Брюс, толкая его локтем под ребра.

 

– Сам заткнись, Могучий Мышонок.

 

– Ты просто нелеп, – произносит Брюс.

 

– А ты плакса, – мгновенно отвечает Тони, но затем Клинт закатывает глаза так громко, что это исключает любые дальнейшие перепалки, и Наташа, к счастью, снова включает фильм. Тор продолжает храпеть.

 

+

 

Тони продолжает придумывать все более и более нелепые имена. В какой-то момент доктор Дум даже останавливается в середине монолога, потому что Тони называет Халка "Малышом", и все, что делает большой парень, это ворчит. И запускает доктора Дума в ближайший небоскреб одним движением руки. Упс.

 

После этого он спасает жизнь Тони, потому что это стало для них своего рода традицией.

 

Во время следующей ночи кино Стив осмеливается не согласиться с любовью Брюса к плохим фильмам о боевых искусствах и Тор заключает его в медвежьи объятия, едва не ломая ему позвоночник. Наташа игриво толкает его бедром, когда они вместе готовят на кухне, потому что, оказывается, максимум, на что способны остальные, чтобы прокормить себя, – это разогреть остатки китайской еды.

 

Или пожарить поп-тартс в тостере, в случае Тора. Брюс все еще ждет истории, стоящей за этим фактом.

 

+

 

В какой-то момент Тони, конечно, называет Брюса «Цветочком».

 

Прямо перед раздраженным Фьюри.

 

И большинством действующих агентов ЩИТа.

 

На национальном телевидении.

 

Единственная реакция Мстителей – глупое неконтролируемое хихиканье, как будто они кучка младших школьников.

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> Если у кого-то есть другие, лучшие варианты перевода прозвищ, я с удовольствием их выслушаю :)


End file.
